


Can You Recall

by ryouta



Series: Come Rain or Shine [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouta/pseuds/ryouta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise wasn't a morning person. Hasn't ever been one, and never will be one.</p>
<p>Aomine found it amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Recall

**Author's Note:**

> everyone always writes about kise being the morning person, but no, no I couldn't have that.

Contrary to popular belief, Kise Ryouta was not a morning person. He didn't wake up at the drop of a hat at 7 am with rainbows and puppies. He didn't wake up cheery and full of energy. It was easy to see how his fans would think that because once he was completely awake, it really _was_ all rainbows, puppies, and sunshine blinding everyone.

Most of his friends were aware that he wasn't a morning a person and often teased him about it, but there was one person who knew firsthand just how bad it was. One Aomine Daiki, who was currently propped up on top of a huddled bundle in the mass of blankets and pillows on the bed.

"Ryouta. Ryouta come on, wake _up_."

In Ryouta's sleep boggled mind, he wondered how the other male could be a morning person. He guessed they were opposite in that respect, because Daiki was the most attentive morning person he'd ever met. He woke up at 6 am every morning, except Saturdays, but those days he'd usually wake up around 7. He was always wide eyes and completely awake and aware and it makes Ryouta _so mad_.

Ryouta answered with a grunt, trying to shift away from the weight settled on top of him, but Daiki was rather persistent. Because it was a Saturday, and here he was, rolling on him while poking and prodding at him.

"No, use words, idiot. I don't speak caveman."

Ryouta grunted again, curling up even more, pulling his face under the covers like the blanket could hide him from the world.

"If you don't get up I'm going to tell everyone about your third nipple."

Finally, _finally_ Ryouta lifted his head and snapped, "I do _not_ have a third nipple, you dumb ass."

Ah yes, there was his foul mouth. He could practically feel Daiki's wide grin.

"Of course you do, it's right here," he pushed his arms under the duvet, pushing it up and over Ryouta and running his hands up and stopping at his thigh. "See, here."

"Daiki, my sweet, angel baby face, that is not a nipple. That is a beauty mark." There was no affectionate addition to his name, so Daiki knew Ryouta was probably going to swing at him if he didn't stop touching him, but he didn't give a damn. "Now stop touching me before I tear your hands off and you'll never be able to play basketball again." Ah, there we go. Squinty, golden orbs glared at him.

"No, come on Ryouta, I made breakfast so get your ass up before it gets cold and you'll just have to suffer without food." He kept pushing against the lump, but finally he got back up and turned the bedroom lights on.

There was a warbled screech and the blonde head fled beneath the covers. " _Fucking_ \-- FINE." But Daiki didn't give him a moment to himself, he waltzed back over to the bed and ripped the duvet off the bed.

"Daiki, I am going to kill you, okay? They won't find your body."

Daiki just snorted and grinned, herding the wobbling man to the kitchen. Ryouta hissed and grumbled all the way.

" _\--going to remove your testicles.. _"__

__"What was that?"_ _

__"Nothing, dear." He turned to give Daiki a grin that looked more creepy then it should. "Just that if you wake me up tomorrow, _on my two first days off in a long while _, I will castrate you and make you sleep on the couch for the rest of your life."___ _

____Man, Daiki loved mornings._ _ _ _


End file.
